I Never Stopped
by GoGreen43
Summary: Zach and Cammie break up. A year later, Cammie goes MIA on a mission to take out the COC. Will Zach make the decision to save her from doom? Or will he just stand back and let her die?


**I Never Stopped**

_Summary: Zach and Cammie break up. A year later, Cammie goes MIA on a mission to take out the COC. Will Zach make the decision to save her from doom? Or will he just go on with his cheap player ways?_

**Cammie POV**

"I DON'T GET YOU!" Zach yelled, causing me to flinch back. But I didn't let that get to me as I fought right back.

"DON'T GET ME? I DON'T GET YOU!"

"Look. If we are going to fight like this, why don't we just cancel the engagement?" Zach asked me, his voice quiet, yet seething in anger.

"Why don't we?" I asked, looking down. Zach and I have been together for four years, and we were suppose to get married in two months. But right now… I don't think that day will ever come. We fight to long and hard and I'm sick and tired of it.

"Okay. Can I have the ring back?" Zach asked, the anger in his voice decreased, but it was still there. I sighed, and took the ring off my finger, tears coming out of my eyes. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ Once I got it off, I stiffly handed him back the ring into his waiting hand.

When I looked up one last time… his eyes weren't the same green I fell in love with. They were too cold. Too much like his mother's. At that moment I knew that what we were doing… was for the greater good.

"Goodbye Zach." I said stiffly, my voice as cold as ice. Tears started raining down my face, and I ran out of our apartment and into the open street. I had no idea what I was going to do, where I was going to go… but all I knew is I still had my job.

_That's it!  
><em>I hopped in my car and drove off to the CIA headquarters. I knew that the place never shuts down, going all hours because crime never takes a break.

"What are you doing here Miss Morgan?" the security guard asked, knowing my name from how good of an agent I have summed up to be. Along with the idiot I was suppose to marry.

"Zach and I broke up… I left, and now I'm going to sleep in my office." I told him, my face wearing a mask of nothingness. The guard's face turned into a frown, and I remembered how Grant always cheered me up. Gosh, why does Bex and him have to be on a mission now?

"That's horrible. Well, I hope you get better and sort it out… you two need each other. Everyone can see it."

"Well… I guess no relationships are perfect, huh?" I set out as a rhetorical question. The guard just shrugged sighed.

"Just get a good night's rest, ya hear?" I could defiantly hear that southern accent creeping into his voice.

"Loud and clear. Good night!" I smiled for what seems like the first time in ages, while it has only been a couple hours. But soon the smile cut off as I walked into my office and saw a picture of Zach. Stupid love.

I threw the frame on the ground and started to sob, and laid on the couch on the side of my office. I grabbed a blanket from under it in a little brown cubby, going with the burnt orange couch. But I was too angry and tired to even care.

I cried myself to sleep 3 minutes and 26 seconds later.

**Zach POV**

I can't believe that fight just happened. We cut off the engagement. We weren't going to get married. I wasn't going to see Cammie coming down that isle. Now I entirely screwed up my life.

I looked down at the ring I proposed to her with, and started to cry. I never cried, but this was too hard not to. Cammie and I were broken up. Knowing her, we may never ever see each other again. Macey, Bex, and Liz are defiantly going to kill me now… but Grant, Jonas and Nick… I'm not sure about them.

I threw the ring on the ground, not caring about that flash of anger. It left a dent in the wood floor, showing how hard I threw the dang thing.

I went to Cammie and I's room, now noticing that I left Cammie to get her own apartment somewhere here in Roseville. But I knew she would never go to Gallagher again, and I knew how she didn't want to washed up there- never leaving.

The one thing I didn't know about her is what she was feeling right now. I knew I broke both our hearts, and right now… I just don't know what we're going to do. God, I feel like a complete idiot.

I laid on the bed, not caring I was in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. I usually only sleep in my boxers… but now I don't give a crap about it. About anything.

I went to sleep 5 minutes and 43 seconds later, tears still coming down my cheeks.

**ONE YEAR LATER.**

It's been a year since I last saw Cammie. I think she might be out there, changing the world like a Chameleon, a spot that we never think to look at. I know she was on a mission right now, from all the constant blabbering going on across the office.

Cammie apparently went on a mission to stop the COC, and that made me very wary about her whereabouts. I've seen them take down a full group of people, specially trained to go there. But Cammie went alone, and now I have a real bad feeling about this.

But what do I care? We broke up a year ago, and to be honest, I've been on a couple dates. But none of them were actually good… besides a girl I met a week ago, and I just went on a date with her three days ago. Tonight we were suppose to go out again. I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend.

Since you don't know, her name is Amelia. Amelia Gray. She had brown hair, wore makeup, and her green eyes were amazing. She was about 5'2'', shorter than… never mind, and she wore designer clothes. But personally, she had everything I could ask for.

I guess I finally moved on after all.

**Cammie POV**

I walked through the passageway, looking at all of the routes. From here, there was five routes to get to the stupid heart of the tunnels that the COC were currently camped out in.

"Were to next, Liz?" I spoke, knowing from the earpiece and microphone stuck in my shirt, that she knew what I said.

"_Take an immediate left. Forget about all of the other passages, and just go left."_

"Thanks Liz."

I walked to the first one on the left, and walked down that passage, and since it was too dark to see, I held onto the right wall. At least, that's the wall Liz told me to hold onto.

I walked forward, my moccasins I got from a friend made my steps silent, along with my running lighter. It was easier in these. I was wearing a blue shirt under my bullet proof vest, knowing that I'll probably get caught anyway, so why not look good? I wore jeans and my moccasins. I got used to wearing jeans in life or death situations, so I'm good.

"Are you sure you saw Cameron Morgan come into here?" I heard Zach's mother's voice ask. I had her voice permanently carved into my brain, having heard her before in a life or death situation.

"Positive." A burly voice spoke, and I had a feeling it came from a _really _big guy. I gasped… big mistake. They went silent, having heard me, and I heard someone start running my way. I was frozen until I heard Liz's voice in my ear.

"_RUN!"_

I ran in a downright sprint, but still heard him gaining in on me. So… I stopped, knowing the odds are really sucky. I mean, the guy probably knows the place inside and out. I only have Liz to guide me.

"_CAMMIE! What are you doing?" _Liz's helpless voice asked.

"I'm getting myself caught."

"_Why?"_

"It's for the greater good."

I threw the earpiece off and stomped on it and threw the microphone off then did the same thing. Now it's just up to me to make a plan.

The big bulky guy caught up to me 9 seconds later, and he grabbed me in a choke hold. "Why are you here?" he boomed, and I didn't flinch back or anything. I just kept my composure.

When I didn't reply he squeezed my neck harder, and said, "Look. I'm taking you back to my Master, but when you wake up… it will not be a good meeting.

_When I wake up? Oh no._

He squeezed even harder, cutting off my air supply and making me be rendered unconscious.

**Zach POV**

I was on my date with Amelia, and she decided that we sit next to each other. I felt her hand slide up and down my thigh… it was really uncomfortable.

"So… what do you do for a living?" I asked, and Amelia's face turned into a little mask.

"I uh… work for the RVPD." Amelia told me, but her sudden rigidness and lack of vocal told me she was lying. Plus it's not RVPD, it's just RPD. Gosh, I had my thoughts _wrong _about this date.

I leaned down and whispered into her ear, and I heard her breathing stop. "Why did you lie to me?"

I pulled back, and saw her eyes wide. "Um… well-"

She was cut off from my friends running in the restaurant, yelling my name. "What do you guys want?"

I saw that Nick, Grant, Jonas, Macey, Bex, and Liz were all here. Great, time to get beat up again. "Zachy poo… who are these people?" Amelia asked, her voice sounding absolutely horrible. I saw Bex shudder.

"My friends. Now _friends _will you answer my question?"

"Well… the girl has to go. It's about work," Bex explained, glaring at Amelia who glared right back at her.

"Amelia… can you excuse us?" I asked, putting my husky voice on. She sighed and nodded, and got out of the booth to walk away. Everyone else slipped right in and smiled at me.

"What?"

"Finally the wicked witch is gone. But anyhow, this is about Cammie." Bex stated, and I closed my eyes.

"Look, guys. I don't want to hear how well Cammie's mission is going anyways. Can I just go home?" I asked, and Liz's eyes started to water. I remembered she was on the team to help Cammie. But why was she here?

_Oh God no._

"Cammie was MIA this morning. The last thing I heard was a man capturing her… I think he choked her, seeing how out of breath she was." Liz's tiny southern voice spoke. I pinched my nose, angry.

"Do you know what happened to her?"

"Like I said before… I just heard her being choked. But she was to be sent to your mom, so I'm guessing she was just knocked unconscious." I nodded, and felt a single tear wash down my face. Only Cammie had the ability to make me cry… well, her and my mother.

"Zach." Jonas's voice spoke. I looked at him, and saw that he had tears weld up in his eyes too, "Would you like to be on the rescue team?"

I gave him my signature smirk and said, "Why wouldn't I be?"

**Cammie POV**

When I woke up, I looked around, seeing everything, every little detail. They had me facing a mirror, one of those one way glass things I presume. I also saw that the door to get in here was 122 degrees to my right.

"What do you want?" I asked into the open air.

"We want my son, Cammie. And you too if you wish. But we are able to use you as bait, so why wouldn't we just settle with the both of you." Zach's mom walked in, speaking as she made her way to in front of me.

"Well screw you because Zach and I broke up a year and three days ago." I said smugly.

"Is that so?" she asked, a chill went down my spine signaling she was about to do something hurtful to me.

She slapped me across the face, and I didn't move a fraction of an inch. "We broke up. He'll probably never come back and get me."

"There you're wrong, Cameron. Zach is extremely loyal… he'll just come running back here to save you."

"Screw you." I said, earning another slap, plus a punch in the gut. I was tied to a chair so I couldn't fight back. But trust me- I wanted to with all my heart.

"Darling, if I were you, I'd never do that to me." Her voice was full of anger, reminding me of Zach's the day we broke up. Then, I flinched back, and closed my eyes. Exactly the way I did when Zach did the same thing to me.

"Why not?" I asked, and she pulled out a knife. Oh crap.

She looked over to the mirror, and I noticed a little black dot. Must be a video camera. Dang it. "If it really has been a year and three days… I guess I have to leave a mark. One cut for each day you weren't there to protect her, Zachary. I thought I raised you better.

My eyes widened, and I whimpered when she cut my cheek. "One. 137 more cuts to go." she laughed, and took my right arm.

"Two, three…" she made a total of 5 cuts up my arm and on my shoulder, and did the same to the other arm.

Then, she flipped me on my back and cut through my shirt, making 70 cuts there. She then made seven more cuts on my face, followed by five on each leg. I was done.

"You see Zach? This is what you did to Cameron." His mother glared into the camera, and took her knife, her eyes logged onto my throat. "And this is for my pleasure."

She took the knife and made a shallow cut across my neck.

"It will be a lot worse if you don't get here in three days, Zachary."

Then, the light went out.

**Zach POV**

I watched in complete terror as Cammie was slaughtered by my mother. When she was done, it didn't look like the beautiful Cammie I knew. She was beaten, cut all over. Blood was pouring everywhere. I knew if I didn't get there soon… Cammie would defiantly be dead.

When the lights went out, the video recording stopped, and everyone was shocked silent. This was too traumatic.

"We have to get her." I stated, and started to grab gear. After 23 seconds, I noticed no one moved. "What's your problem?"

"Zach… your mother's using Cammie to get to you. It's too dangerous to get her," Jonas explained.

"So you're just going to let her die?"

"It's what Cammie would want."

"Look. I'm getting Cammie, and you are either coming, or not coming with."

They all looked at each other and nodded. Now I had a team.

**THREE DAYS LATER.**

Bex, Grant, Nick, Macey and I ran down the tunnels to get to Cammie, while being lead by Jonas and Liz from their computers in a black van parked a block away from the entrance. The same entrance Cammie used to get into this crap hole.

When we got to a five way tunnel entrance, I heard Liz sigh in the background as if she were thinking _not this place again…_ and I had a feeling Cammie needed help here too.

"What way should we take?" I asked, and I heard someone start to type, then a slap.

"_I remember this from Cammie, Jonas! Don't doubt my memory! Okay. You guys need to take the first left tunnel, and make sure you stick to the right side of the tunnel. Don't do any turns, just go straight. Cammie will be in the outcove that it leads you to… at the end." _Liz explained, and I found myself nodding. Oh yeah- she can't see me…

"Thank's Liz," Bex said, having heard the whole thing with me.

"_Don't mention it."_

We walked slowly and carefully down the tunnel, while I knew we all wanted to just a sprint headlong down the tunnel to get to Cammie.

"Guys loosen up a bit! Patience _is_ a virtue," Macey whispered, punching Nick and Grant- the two people closest to her and in her reach. I heard Grant whimper and Nick looked like he was used to it… well, I'm going to guess right now that he was defiantly used to that.

"She's right," I whispered, just as we came up to a glass wall. I saw two COC guys, controlling something, while through yet another glass window, in all her glory, Cammie was bound to a chair. She looked extremely annoyed, and her cuts and bruises didn't really help her out much.

"I go in and get Cammie. Macey and Nick- supervise the situation. Bex and Grant- take the two COC people out. Let's move!" I whisper/yelled**. **

We all ran in, Bex and Grant jumped onto the two COC guys, but not before they sounded an alarm. _That's what Macey and Nick were for! _

"_Guys! You need to get out of there!" _Jonas's voice yelled into my ear.

"You guys go!" I yelled at the others who have already happily taken out the COC guys.

"WHAT! NO!" They yelled in perfect unison.

I sighed, not wanting to go through this, "No time to argue! GO!" I yelled, and I knew at the moment… they were more scared of what I would do than what any COC person would do. So- they ran out.

I ran into Cammie's holding spot, and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw me. "Zach? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to bust you out Gallagher Girl," I told her, and got behind her, cutting her bounds off. She shrugged out of the rope, and stood up.

"Why did you come?"

"No time to waste- we have to go. _Now." _Her eyes widened, and she nodded, I think she head the alarms… surprisingly there was no sign of a problem in this room. I'm guessing they don't want to give their victims a time to make something happen and use that as I distraction.

I took her hand and felt that familiar shock when I touched her. I forgot how her touch felt to me. It was like a firework going off in my body. But a kiss… it's like a million.

"Where do you think you two are going?"

I stopped just short of the door by two and ¾ inches. Cammie and I turned around to see my mother. Great. Yet another obstacle that we have to get through. But this time it was an obstacle with a freaking gun, pointing it at Cammie.

"Come with me and I'll let the girl go free." My mother demanded, and I felt Cammie tense up beside me. I thought about all of the ways this could turn out-

My mom would take me and let Cammie go free.

My mom would take me and kill Cammie.

My mom would kill both of us, figuring we're the threat and she has no use for us.

Let's just hope we don't have to go through any of those… but the best one I'd pick would be number 1. It _is _my mission to get my ex fiancée out of here. Oh yeah, she's my ex fiancée. I honestly was too caught in the moment to get that straight.

I'm not supposed to be risking my life for my _ex! _But… it's _Cammie. _I'd do _anything _for her.

"Zach don't-"Cammie started looking into my eyes. But my stupid mother cut her off.

"Shut up!"

"I will go with you- only if you promise to let her go free." My mother looked at me, her eyes wide, and I saw her weakness. The woman _never _breaks promises. I figured that out when I was five, and she was so mean to me. She was drunk and told me she promised to get me ice cream if I went to sleep.

The next day, when she was sober, I wanted my ice cream. She wouldn't drive me to the store to get some, until I told her the three magic words-

"_Mommy you promised!"_

Then… she closed her eyes… I think she remembered something… and she got me ice cream.

"Ha. Have I raised you that stupidly? Well. Here's my promise. _I promise you'll be dead before you have time to say goodbye!_" She said all too wickedly, and right then- I knew that her soul was lost forever. She was going to kill me.

She held up her gun, fired a shot, but I heard two. Then all in the same millisecond, I saw a caramel blur in front of me, and when it passed… I saw my mother, shot in the head, fall to the ground. Her gun fell, and I heard a sound of a gasp from my right… but Cammie _was _on my left.

I turned to look at what caused the blur, when I saw Cammie. She was standing there, her back turned to me, and I called out her name. She didn't reply. _"Cammie!"_

She started to collapse, and I took a look at her front side. With a sickening realization, I figured out what happened. Her all too bloody abdomen told me the story of what happened. Cammie jumped in front of that bullet. _But why?_

I laid Cammie's broken body in front of me, and I put pressure on her wound. When I did, I heard her hiss in pain, making me flinch, and for a second I thought about taking my hand away, but she would bleed out if I did.

I saw tears fall from me onto her face, washing blood off and making pale white streaks going down her face. I could barely recognize her, but she was still more beautiful than any girl I have ever seen.

"Why did you take that bullet?" I asked, my voice shaking. Cammie's plump lips shook, her eyes rolling around, trying to focus on what I think is to be me.

"I-I can't le-let you d-die," she told me, her voice stuttering. She coughed a bit, and moaned. Her tears were now falling loose down her face, as mine did too.

"I was supposed to save _you. _Not the other way around… Gallagher girl… you got yourself bad now this time."

"I s-suppose I di-did." She smiled at me, and she cried out a moment after. "Tell Be-Bex, Li-Liz, and Macey I l-love them." Cammie told me, her voice held no pain, yet her face told me a different story.

"No Gallagher girl! Good God… you are _not _going to die."

"Th-Then w-why do I-I have a bullet h-hole in m-me?" She gasped, her voice slowly becoming softer. _This CANNOT BE HAPPENING! Not her. Not now._

"You won't die. Promise me that."

"I-I can't d-do that Za-Zach. No-Not this t-time." She choked on a cough, and her eyelids started to flutter close. I shook her, and they fluttered right back open, but I knew it was only to be temporary.

"I-I lo-love you Za-Zach. I nev-never st-stopped."

Then, her eyes closed again, and I tried to shake her back awake… but it didn't work. I let out a strangled cry of pain, and picked her up- ignoring the facts that I would have dwelled on just a day before. That her blood was staining my shirt. That my arm was killing me. I ignored all of that and focused on her.

"_Zach get her out- I've called a helicopter- they just landed on the pad above this hell hole." _Jonas said, and I heard what sounds like Liz sobbing in the background. That makes two of us.

I ran out of the place and to the helicopter. The responders strapped her to a gurney and loaded her into the helicopter in 21 seconds flat. I have to say that I'm impressed. But they do work for the CIA…

Liz and Jonas drove up to me, and I immediately just got in. They didn't need to get my attention to go in at all. I sat in a window seat, a sad looking Bex and Grant were to my left. I guess Macey and Nick decided to camp out in the back. God knows what they're doing in there.

"What happened?" Bex's soft voice asked me, and I noticed she didn't turn her head to look at me. I think she just doesn't know what to think. Heck, I don't even know what to think either. And I'm a freaking _spy._ It's my job to know things like this.

"She took my mother's bullet for me." My voice was barely a whisper, it so soft, yet so tortured, I know that Bex understood what I went through. And even if she didn't understand… she'd figure it out.

The rest of the car ride was dead silent.

In the time I had, I thought of why Cammie took that bullet. I mean, we've been broken up for a year now. It doesn't make sense why she would give up her life… for mine. But she did tell me she loved me, and she never stopped.

There, was the point in my thoughts that brought me a flashback. And then realized that _I never said 'I love you' back._

We arrived to the hospital twenty minutes later, even with Jonas's spy driving. For a normal person, it would easily take them 40 minutes to get them to the hospital. I guess that's the reason why they brought a helicopter to get there.

The CIA is in charge of a special wing of the hospital, considering this is the closest Hospital to Gallagher Academy, so seeing if an agent seeks special attention, they can be given it here.

And I'm guessing that's where Cammie is. We have to flash our school ID's in order to get in. If someone's ID is lost, or they're either MIA or KIA, then the ID is evicted and if someone uses it to get in they'll be arrested and detained.

We walked through the door, giving our ID's to the guard who scanned it, checked a computer, and let us go into the wing. Every one of us had to go through that process, even Macey McHenry. When she handed him the ID, I have to admit he looked a bit surprised.

We walked through the now more higher tech CIA incorporated hospital, and found the front desk. The woman who sat behind the counter looked more like a business woman than a nurse, but I didn't want to ask. She had dark eyes, and dark, but graying hair. she was wearing a business suit, and typing away on the computer.

I could tell she was a CIA agent when we approached her. She went rigid, and I could tell she sensed someone staring at her. "Can I help you?" she asked, her voice sounding plain, and normal. I couldn't sense any emotion.

When she noticed we were serious, she immediately put on her poker face. Not to mention the blood I had on my shirt, along with newly made bruises on my friends. I knew she knows we just saw action. And she wouldn't show it either.

"We're looking for a Cameron Morgan." Bex said, her voice just daring her to tell her something wrong. We know Bex wouldn't actually hurt her, but I'm pretty sure the lady she just gave her rough voice to- didn't exactly know that.

She nodded to us and searched her computer. 13 seconds later, she spoke, "Cameron is in surgery right now. We already have assigned her a room number- 502. Wait in the waiting area, and I'll direct her doctor to you once she's done."

"Okay. Thanks." We walked and sat down in the old gross chairs, and Liz laid her head on Jonas's shoulder, a single tear fell down her cheek. Cammie must have no idea how much we miss her right now.

I just sat there, looking at my palms, covered with dry blood. Cammie's blood.

"Zach- you should go home. Take a shower. Get some fresh clothes on. I have a feeling you'll be here for awhile," Nick said, taking Macey into an embrace from behind her. She smiled, feeling him close to her. I remember when Cam and I used to do those little things. It makes the world of a difference now- not having her… my rock. The person that keeps me sane.

"But-" Macey's glare cut me off and I threw my arms up in a surrender stance.

"Just go. We'll keep tabs on Cammie," She told me, giving me a wink. I knew my friends wouldn't really care if I left for… thirty minutes? I really need a shower too…

I smiled at them and walked out, going to the van. I knew they wouldn't be leaving any time soon, so I used the only transport that we had for the moment, and drove to my apartment. A mile and a quarter away from Gallagher.

**Cammie POV**

It was all a dream. None of it made sense to me.

All I could see was the day that Zach and I broke up. _Zach._

I saved him- taking the bullet. And now I was still falling in the darkness. I saw blurry faces… my mother, Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas, Mr. Soloman, my father from all those years ago, Zach.

They all wore the same look… the face of regret, sadness, and pain. I felt myself restrained, never ending arms clawing at my arms and legs, keeping me on the floor. I was facing up at everyone, looking at their worried and scared faces. I couldn't do anything to help them. I couldn't use my voice. I couldn't focus them in my mind- their faces blurry. It was too scary.

My vision went black and I saw Zach and me in a heated fight. I easily recognized that as the day that we broke up.

"_I DON'T GET YOU!" Zach yelled, causing me… my body to flinch back. But I didn't let that get to me as I fought right back._

"_DON'T GET ME? I DON'T GET YOU!" my eyes showed true anger, and I immediately felt sorry for Zach having to see me like that._

"_Look. If we are going to fight like this, why don't we just cancel the engagement?" Zach asked me, his voice quiet, yet seething in anger. I remembered when that really happened. I was shocked and mortified. It was scary thinking back to the day that made my life complete and utter hell. My invisible self shuddered at the thought._

"_Why don't we?" My body asked, looking down at her shoes. I remembered how we were supposed to get married in two months. We were both extremely stressed out from the wedding planning, to our jobs. I don't know what happened. This _should not _have happened. I now know I could have easily prevented it._

"_Okay. Can I have the ring back?" Zach asked, the anger in his voice decreased, but it was still there. My body sighed, and took the ring off her finger, tears coming out of her eyes. My eyes. Once I got it off, I stiffly handed him back the ring into his waiting hand. _

_When my body looked up one last time… I couldn't see him clearly, but I could remember it as if it were yesterday. His eyes weren't the same green I fell in love with. They were too cold. Too much like his mother's. At that moment I knew that what we were doing… was for the greater good._

"_Goodbye Zach." My body said stiffly, her voice as cold as ice. Tears started raining down her face, and she ran out of the apartment that Zach and I have shared._

_My invisible self was crying at that point, utterly mortified of the scene that went down in front of me. I cried for my lost love. For my lost life. For the lost hope in both of us. Hell, I didn't even date after this crap that went down. I've never seen it like this, a whole new point of view._

In a split second, I was free falling, away from the scene of me walking out of the door above me. I was screaming, but my voice wouldn't work. _Why wouldn't it work? _I kept on screaming, feeling it when someone cup my face with their hands, and everything cleared up. Everything was black, but some was lighter than others, as If I was in a lighted room with my eyes closed.

"Gallagher Girl… _please _wake up."

I know that voice. I know that voice by heart. _Zach._

I opened my eyes, and they fluttered open. I heard Zach gasp, but I was just focused on how bright those dang lights were. It really hurt my eyes.

"You're actually awake," Zach said, his expression telling me he _did not _believe this.

"Y-Yeah. I guess I am."

"I never stopped either, Gallagher Girl," Zach told me, his eyes telling me he was referring to something from awhile ago… I think he expected me to remember it to. I reviewed through the past conversations that we had together and remembered a key phrase I told him.

"_I-I lo-love you Za-Zach. I nev-never st-stopped." _

I gasped, remembering what he was referring to. He loved me. Even after that fight we had, the one that was supposed to split us up. But we didn't let go of each other. I smiled at those fights, thinking of how good it would be to have Zach back to me… as mine again. To be honest, I really I mean _really _missed him.

"You love me?" I asked, my voice still hoarse, but I knew he could understand what I was asking.

"Yeah… I guess I do."

I kissed him, and he deepened the kiss by taking my cheeks and pulling them even closer. Days knocked off in my head, the days I had to spend without him disappeared. Feeling this… right now, felt like I was finally home. I kept on kissing him, enjoying the feeling I had surge through me. It was like I never left. But sadly, the feeling had to go because we needed air and broke off. But the tingle feeling I felt was still lingering on my lips.

"Wow." I said, and he smiled.

"Wow is an understatement."

We sighed, and I leaned into his embrace, not even caring if my back hurt or not. I don't know if he saw the wince in pain or not, but I decided not to bring it up, considering it would totally ruin the moment for us.

"I'm sorry."

We both looked at each other, shocked at what we both said.

"I forgive you."

We did it again. Said the same thing at the same time.

"I love you." I told him, and kissed his cheek.

"Love you too." He smirked, making the butterflies in my stomach fly all around, and I sighed. Wow… hormonal much?

We looked at each other, and smiled. Then, we kissed. It was better than our first one, newfound emotion pooled together, making it all the more better. I tangled my hands in his hair, and he cupped my cheeks yet again. This kiss was the best one yet.

"Hey sweetheart! Ready for your meds?" I heard the voice of the nurse say. Great. My great moment ruined by the nurse.

**6 MONTHS LATER**

Zach and I were still going strong… better than ever really. Now we talk things out, and try to understand each other. It's kind of sad that it took a traumatizing incident to set things straight… but it did, didn't it?

We still have our fights, but it always ends in a heartfelt make up. I'm happy with him, and I have a feeling he's pretty happy with me, considering how I have my old ring back on my left ring finger again. I honestly couldn't believe when Zach pulled the ring out, having kept it all those years. But the proposal… that's another story.

"Hey Gallagher Girl!" Zach called, walking in the door to our apartment.

"What's up Zach?" I asked, slicing the watermelon for the dinner party we're having tonight. All of the friends are coming over, and we're celebrating the re-engagement of Zach and I. it was Bex's idea, but she didn't want it at her apartment. So… me being me, I volunteered.

"Need any help?" he asked, taking me into an embrace from behind. I smiled and kissed him, but ignored the small jab of pain from my back. Crap, I forgot to take my meds this morning… Zach is going to kill me.

"No not at all. I'm just making a full meal for eight people including deserts and appetizers. I don't need _any _help." My voice was dripping with sarcasm and Zach caught on to my mood.

"Okay, just tell me what you need me to do."

I gave him a list of things to do, including washing the tables, dusting and vacuuming. He pouted, but I just patted his head and got back to getting ready. No need to let his baby-ness get in the way with my masterpieces.

Everyone came and enjoyed the food. We talked a lot about what we were up to, having that almost every one of us were in separate departments. Zach and I were in the same ones, along with Macey and Nick, but those were the two familiarities. It gets good having Zach as my partner. Real Goode.

"So Cam… what are you going to do next?" Bex asked, smiling at Zach and I's constant touching each other. We where now cuddling in our love seat.

"To be honest Bex… right now I just want to focus on family and friends. Then maybe… just maybe… I'll get back into my undercover work." I winked at Bex who giggled, remembering all of those missions we went on as kids. We always were _undercover. _And she, along with everyone else in the room knows that I love going under.

Zach squeezed my hand and when I looked at him he was smirking. "What?" I asked.

"Undercover with me, right?"

"Yeah… sure… whatever you say." Everyone laughed at Zach's pouty face, and I smiled, taking in the scene ahead of me. You'd never guess what we were all hiding behind our smiles and glares.

But hey- It's our job to keep that part of our life… secret.

**HEY! I hoped you like the story. Sorry for the wait… in the middle of writing this, writer010 and I's great grandmother passed away… it's been tough for us. But I did get it finished, right?**

**~GoGreen52**


End file.
